Algo más que sexo
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: ¿Y si a pesar de lo bien que te folla, te sintiéras un desgraciado? ¿Y si después de todo solo consiguiera crearte un vacío inaguantable?  — ¿Ya no te gusto? — ¿Qué dices? —Contesta y mírame cuando te hablo. / SasuNaru /Lemon/


**Algo más que sexo.**

Alzó la vista al cielo y pudo contemplar maravillado que todo el universo se extendía por sobre su cabeza. Millones de estrellas brillando con fuerza y el agradable viento que mecía sus cabellos era más que suficiente para hacerle sentir pleno. Si no fuera por un pequeño vacío que notaba en su pecho podría decirse que era del todo feliz. Pero no lo era, porque él sabía perfectamente quién causaba ese vacío y porque lo causaba.

El ajeno culpable no tardó en aparecer tan sigilosamente como acostumbraba. Posó sus brazos por detrás de Naruto y este dio un brinco sobresaltado.

— ¿Te he asustado? —susurro en su oído roncamente acortando al máximo la distancia—. Te he visto tan concentrado mirando las estrellas que no he podido contenerme…. —Naruto tragó duro al volver a oír su voz. Y es que cada vez que el Uchiha decía algo, todo su interior se estremecía. Por muchos años que pasarán siempre sería así y dudaba de que aquello alguna vez cambiara.

—Sasuke…. —pronunció casi sin saliva. Trató de voltearse para poder mirarle de frente pero el moreno se lo impidió endureciendo el agarre—. ¿Qué pasa? Dattebayoo. ¿Ahora vas de chico misterioso? Va, deja que te vea….

—No, todavía no. Antes quiero hacer esto… —una sensación húmeda y a la vez caliente provocó que el rubio vibrara—. Y esto…. —Sasuke estrujó sus cabellos tirando de ellos levemente a la vez que seguía con su lengua lamiendo la nuca de Naruto—. ¿Te gusta, eh?...

—Sasuk…..por favor…. —trató de serenarse aunque eso era pedirse demasiado a sí mismo.

— Ni te imaginas lo cachondo que me pones…. —confesó restregando su ya abultada entrepierna por encima de los pantalones del rubio—. Y las ganas que tengo de follarte aquí mismo….

—Ahh…. —gimió al percibir las frías manos del Uchiha colarse por debajo de su camiseta—. ¡No vamos a hacerlo aquí, puede vernos alguien teme! —aquella frase no disuadió al otro que en vez de parar acentuó sus movimientos.

— ¿Y a mi qué me importa? —dijo de mala gana—. A ver si así se enteran de una maldita vez que me perteneces y que solo yo puedo follarte —enfatizó la palabra "yo" logrando tensar a Naruto.

—No seas estúpido —gruñó.

Logró darse la vuelta y al hacerlo ni en sus más perversos sueños hubiera imaginado ver a su amante en ese estado. Parecía embriagado de lujuria. Y eso que Sasuke pese a ser un chico muy entregado no se le caracterizaba por exteriorizar lo que sentía.

A pesar de la oscuridad y de que solo un par de farolas alumbraban ese parque, pudo ver que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo carmesí. Sus ojos brillaban y sus labios parecían estar más hinchados a causa de la excitación.

— ¿Qué no ves como me tienes? Joder rubio….no te pongas a la defensiva ahora —chasqueó la lengua impaciente por volver a sentir el tacto de su piel en sus manos. Incapaz de esperar otra negativa de Naruto se decidió a actuar y sin dejar que dijera nada más fué directo hacía su boca morrenadole con fiereza.

Intensificó el contacto atrayéndole contra él. Enroscó sus manos por entre su pelo y no paro de besarle hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

Al separarse los labios de Naruto quedaron impregnados de la saliva de ambos. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y no pudo más que sonreír al comprobar que efectivamente, esa noche Sasuke estaba desbordado. Y saber que él era el culpable, para que mentir, le encantaba.

—Tú a mí también me tienes loco, cabrón… —pronunció lascivamente tomando por la cintura a Sasuke. Paseo sus dedos por la frente contraria, quitando de en medio varios mechones rebeldes.

Sasuke no necesitó más para encenderse como una bestia salvaje y casi sin dar tiempo a Naruto de reponerse volvió a tomar aquella boca como suya. Su temperatura aumentaba tantísimo cuando estaba con ese chico que ni él mismo sabía hasta que punto era capaz de contenerse. Lo convertía en un animal sediento. Feroz por devorar cada centímetro de esa deliciosa piel caliente.

Sin dejar de besarle lo empujó contra un pequeño tobogán que había a unos metros. Tiró de su camiseta y Naruto alzó los brazos para se deshiciera de ella. Sasuke la lanzó a un lado y se quito también la suya, dejando al descubierto sus abdominales.

—Uff No sé qué me pasa…. —mustió y pasó una mano por su cara echando a un lado su pelo.

— ¿Qué? … —Naruto le miró sin entender.

—Ahora mismo mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera siquiera a mirarte…. —Naruto por su tono supo que estaba hablando en serio y por un momento se estremeció al oírle decir aquello con tanta seguridad.

— ¿En serio? —Le pico con media sonrisa—. ¿Los matarías por mirarme?

—Lo haría —desabrocho el botón de sus vaqueros, y con un dedo delineó la línea del pecho de Naruto descendiendo hasta su ombligo, al llegar hasta los suyos volvió su mirada hasta la azulada—. Porque eres solo mío…. ¿Te enteras?

El sonido de la cremallera de los pantalones de Naruto bajarse hizo eco en el silenció de la noche estrellada. De un movimiento ágil Sasuke se los bajo dejando a la vista los bóxers verdes que llevaba.

—Me gustan…. —susurro apretándose contra él. Palpo su trasero y subió por su columna a la vez que Naruto daba algún que otro jadeo.

—La tengo muy dura….

—Lo sé… —lamió la curvatura de su cuello recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su nuez—. A mí me pasa igual….

La ronca voz de Sasuke taladraba los tímpanos de Naruto que ya no sabía ni lo que estaba sintiendo. Solo muchísima calor y unas ganas enormes de desfogarse como fuera. Tenía la sensación de que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Echo a un lado las zapatillas y terminó de quitarse la ropa quedando completamente desnudo delante del Uchiha.

—Creía que no tenías ganas…. —se cachondeo imitándole.

—Las mismas que tú.

—Entonces son muchas….tendré que meterte mi polla bien fuerte para que quedes satisfecho—dijo avergonzando al otro.

Sasuke al comprobar su reacción se rió.

—Haha Ahora no te dará vergüenza, ¿No? Ni que fuera la primera vez —Naruto se quedo en la misma posición mientras Sasuke le miraba fijamente—. Que tierno…—acarició con algo de burla sus mejillas.

—No te rías desgraciado. Sí, me da vergüenza ¿Y qué? Eres un jodido mal hablado. ¡Deja de ser tan guarro! ¡Pervertido! —gruñó mientras se le subían aun más los colores.

— ¿Me negarás que no lo disfrutas? —la dura mirada que le envió Naruto le hizo saber que iba por mal camino—. No me río tonto…. Estas tan irresistible cuando te pones tímido…

—No trates de engatusarme, Sasuke —soltó un poco abochornado de que siempre se saliera con la suya. Y así era. Hacía lo que quería con él. A base de palabras bonitas, de morreos o de pollazos. Cualquier cosa valía para Sasuke con tal de llevar su presa a su terreno. Aunque parte de la culpa era suya, por dejarse. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si el mismo diablo te invitara a su cama ¿Tú le rechazarías? Habría que ser idiota.

Sabía muy bien cómo tratarle, donde tocarle, que decirle para hacerle caer. Siempre lo conseguía.

Sus piernas temblaron y se dejó caer sobre la arena quedando de rodillas. Sasuke se agacho y cogiendo un par de mechones de su pelo tiro de él dándole un brusco pico en los labios.

— ¿Vas a dejar que te posea o tendré que tomarte a la fuerza? —el rubio noto su garganta completamente seca y no respondió.

El moreno le volteo despacio y cogiendo con una mano su potente erección la condujo hasta la entrada del rubio. Naruto al sentirla sobre su piel no pudo evitar soltar un grave gemido.

—Tranquilo…Ahora te daré lo que tanto te gusta…. —murmuró clavándosela abruptamente y sin preparación alguna.

Un alarido se oyó por toda la estancia y la respiración de Naruto se intensificó al máximo. Sasuke por su parte no tuvo miramientos y de inmediato volvió a metérsela una y otra vez, cada estocada se clavaba más hondo hasta llegar a tocar en lo más profundo. Los gruñidos se mezclaban con el sonido de los testículos de Sasuke chocar contra las nalgas del rubio. Este dió un gritó cuando el Uchiha le penetró con más saña que antes, desquitando toda su rabia, su frustración y sus ganas contra él.

Para Naruto se estaba volviendo tortuoso. Tanto que no sabía hasta cuando aguantaría ese ritmo. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Tembló una vez más y sus piernas flaquearon. Sasuke lo sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura, se apretó contra su espalda y acurruco su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, hablando directamente en su oído.

—Nunca nadie había hecho que perdiera el control de esta forma, solo tú…. —el rubio jadeaba y a cada jadeo se dejaba la voz—. Solo tú, Naruto…. —Sasuke lanzó un gruñido terriblemente sensual a los oídos del rubio.

Las embestidas no cesaron y mucho menos la intensidad de estas. El Uchiha no tuvo miramientos en perforar el culo ajeno que consideraba solo suyo y único merecedor del placer que podía proporcionarle alguien como él.

Naruto se giró y Sasuke aprovecho para besar su boca y acallar aunque fuera por unos instantes tanto griterío.

La piel de ambos empapada en sudor, se sacudió al sentir el inminente placer de la oleada del orgasmo. Este no tardo en chorrear por las piernas de Naruto.

—Ahhh…..Eres tan estrecho rubio…. —gimió desechando toda su semilla en él.

Naruto no tardó en correrse también. Aunque él ya lo había hecho dos veces más anteriormente. Cuando Sasuke salió de su interior cayo exhausto sobre la arena.

—Dios, menudo polvazo —exclamó mirando como Naruto trataba de calmarse después de tan sofocante orgasmo.

—Eres un bestia….

—Gracias por el cumplido, rubio. A mí también me encantas —se levantó y recogió la ropa que estaba por el suelo, tendiéndole la suya a Naruto.

Naruto la cogió y desvió su mirada de la negra. Ahora no. No quería tener que mirarle. No después de sentirse como un estúpido por haber vuelto a caer. Aunque él quería. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entonces se sentía mal? Cada vez, después de hacerlo sentía la misma sensación. De vacio….

Sasuke se puso los vaqueros y se hecho la camisa por encima del hombro, quedando desnudo por la parte de arriba. Naruto se vistió completamente y se alejó un poco tratando de despejar su mente de esos pensamientos.

— ¿Ya no te gusto? —oyó a lo lejos. Al girarse se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke que le observaba.

— ¿Qué dices? —volvió a voltearse y se alejó unos pasos caminando.

El Uchiha entre ofendido y enfadado por su actitud se acercó y cogiéndole por la camisa le encaro.

—Contesta y mírame cuando te hablo —alzó la voz sin vacilar.

—Suelta —se quito de encima las manos de Sasuke y esta vez fijó la mirada contra el suelo—. ¿A qué viene eso?

Sasuke al no obtener la respuesta deseada se desespero aun más. Naruto sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Sasuke tenía poca paciencia y cuando perdía los estribos era de lo peor. No lo había probado personalmente pero de sobras lo adivinaba, lo jodido que era provocarle. Pero por otro lado, la verdad es que ya le daba igual. Llevaban dos meses con ese jueguecito de ser amantes, acostándose día sí, noche también, compartiendo cama pero nunca nada más lejos de aquello. ¿Qué Sasuke no se daba cuenta que ya estaba harto de todo eso? Él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de relaciones superficiales. Al principio se había conformado porque según Sasuke era más práctico y menos problemático pero ahora no deseaba estancarse. Él quería más. Mucho más.

—No me jodas Uzumaki, que nos conocemos. Sé perfectamente cuando te comportas de forma extraña y hoy es uno de esos días.

—Vale, sí ¿Y qué pasa? ¿No tengo derecho a estar extraño si quiero? Tú no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida. Te recuerdo que solo somos "amantes" ¿O se te ha olvidado? —no quería tener que decir todo eso pero Sasuke le obligaba. Necesitaba hacerle saber y hacerse saber a sí mismo que tipo de relación llevaban. Porque si no volvería a sentirse un imbécil…

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente dobe —afirmó serio—. Y está bien, no me meteré en tu vida —Algo en Naruto se tambaleó al oírselo decir.

Sasuke sacó un paquete de cigarros de su bolsillo y seguidamente encendió uno. Naruto le había dicho mil veces que odiaba verle fumar pero a Sasuke parecía importarle poco ya que siempre al terminar de acostarse se fumaba uno.

Naruto le miró con cierto asco y escupió en el suelo. Puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos y cogió una bocanada de aire. El viento se había enfurecido y ahora la temperatura había bajado.

— ¿Tienes frío? Si quieres te dejo la mía —alzó su camisa dispuesto a lanzársela pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No hace falta, estoy bien.

—Como quieras —dio unas cuantas caladas a su cigarro y dejó que el aire saliera de su boca despacio.

El rubio le observaba sin mediar palabra, preguntándose qué es lo que había hecho que alguien como él se fijará en alguien como Sasuke, tan distante y libre de cualquier responsabilidad. Tan opuesto a él.

— ¿Tan guapo soy? Como no paras de mirarme… —lanzó una sonrisa y Naruto se sintió descubierto.

—No te lo tengas tan creído, Uchiha…. —masculló con medio enfado.

—Me lo creo porque tú no paras de repetírmelo —afirmó logrando una vez más que se le subieran los colores al otro.

—¡No flipes! —bramó desviando la mirada.

Sasuke se acercó hasta donde se había recostado Naruto y tiró lo que quedaba de su cigarro al suelo.

—Mira, no voy a suplicarte que me cuentes que te pasa, no es mi estilo, pero así no vas a solucionar nada.

—Tss…. —bufó molestándose por su altanería—. ¿Y quién dice que me pase nada? Estoy perfectamente. Eres tú que me cabreas.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Yo te cabreo?

—Sí, tú.

—No si….Encima voy a tener la culpa…

—Es que la tienes…. —susurro por lo bajo a lo que Sasuke no tardó en lanzarse.

—Mira niño, si tienes problemas a mi no me metas en ellos, ¿Vale? Qué ya bastante tengo con los míos —Naruto se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde—. Ahora no me vengas con que te cabreo que no te hecho nada, lo único que he hecho ha sido follarte y no he visto que te quejarás…

Había metido la pata, sí, ¿Pero y que podía hacer? Sí que le cabreaba y sí que era su culpa. Por hablar de esa forma tan dura, tan fría, por no darse cuenta que al hacerlo le quemaba por dentro.

Algo caliente surco sus mejillas y no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran sus propias lágrimas las culpables.

Cuando Sasuke se percató quedó estático sin saber cómo actuar. Naruto abochornado se secó de inmediato pasado su brazo por entre sus mejillas.

—Esto…no….yo no…. —balbuceó como si necesitara dar alguna explicación.

El moreno se atrevió a dar unos pasos y al ver que esta vez Naruto no rehuía, se pego a él.

—No me gusta verte llorar…. —pronunció quitando los restos de lagrimas de sus ojos con un dedo —Y mucho menos cuando sé que yo soy el responsable….

Naruto apretó sus labios duramente aguantando el llanto y las ganas de echarle en cara la de veces que había tenido que tragárselas.

—Trató de cuidarte todo lo bien que puedo, pero eso no es suficiente…. ¿Verdad? …..—murmuró algo conmovido por ver a Naruto en ese estado—. Tú necesitas a un tío que sepa tratarte como te mereces. Un tío cariñoso que te llene de mimos….Y yo no soy ese tío —concluyó.

—No es tu culpa…

—Sí que lo es. Lo es. Por eso lloras….Estoy harto de…. ¡Mierda! —se alteró. Apretó sus nudillos—. ¿No te das cuenta que conmigo solo vas a sufrir? Solo hago que te enfades y…—su voz ya no sonaba segura como al principio—. Odio hacerte daño rubio….

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? …. —cuestionó no muy seguro del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Porque no deberíamos estar más juntos —sentenció dejando a Naruto paralizado—. Sí, vale, ya sé que tampoco es que tuviéramos una relación seria ni nada pero me refiero a que no deberíamos vernos más si eso te hace sufrir….será lo mejor.

Las lágrimas que Naruto había forzado a reprimir salieron a borbotones. Sus ojos le escocían y tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a aquel que estaba delante suyo.

— ¡¿Lo mejor? ¡¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para ti, verdad? Así estas libre para irte con quien te de la real gana —chilló sin reparar en lo que decía—. Lo único que quieres es poder irte con otros y no tener que depender de mí. Yo que no paro de darte la brasa y me enfado cada dos por tres… —su voz quebrada se rompió del todo cuando vio como Sasuke se separaba y empezaba a caminar alejándose.

El moreno se paró a unos cuantos metros y sin mirar atrás simplemente pronunció;

—Lo último que quiero es joderte la vida y voy a hacerlo si no me aparto de tu lado—argumentó con una seriedad impropia—. Ya te lo he dicho, no soy un buen tío para ti.

La mano de Naruto estaba tan tensada que ya empezaba a dolerle.

—Yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti…—escondió parte de sus ojos entre su flequillo incapaz de plantarle cara.

El Uchiha movió levemente su cabeza mirando a quién había dejado atrás.

— ¿Acabas de decir lo que yo creo?...

—Olvídalo…

— ¿Por qué voy a olvidarlo? Hey…En todo este tiempo que te conozco juro que nunca te había visto de esta manera, así que tendrás que decirme algo más convincente para que me olvide. Déjate de rollos y dime de una vez que te pasa —habló decidido—. ¿O tengo que volver a hacerte mío y obligarte a decírmelo gimiendo?

Naruto estrujó sus nudillos.

—Precisamente…. —susurro con rabia—. ese es el puto problema, tu puto problema. Todo lo arreglas a base de sexo y ¡A mí que me zurzan!

— ¡¿Qué no estoy preguntando por ti? —saltó imitando el tono de Naruto. Estaba empezando a cansarse de las incesantes y continuas regañinas que el chico de ojos azules le lanzaba siempre que tenía ocasión. Porque siempre era el malo, el cabrón, el insensible y el que lo hacía todo mal y ya estaba cansado de todo eso —. ¿Qué no te preguntado qué coño te pasa?

Pero era tozudo y cabezón y orgulloso a la vez y Sasuke sabía que ni aun preguntándole billones de veces le contestaría. Naruto se quedó en silencio crispando los nervios del otro. No era suficiente con preguntárselo. Y si no lo era, no le quedaría más remedio que actuar.

Se hecho de rodillas contra la arena y al ver que había captado la atención de su amante prosiguió.

— ¿Tengo que suplicarte que dejes de llorar o qué? Si es necesario lo hago —Naruto le observó extrañado de que actuará de esa forma y no lo hubiera enviado ya a la mierda por su comportamiento infantil—. ¿No dices nada?

—Que quieres que diga…

—Que me quieres —el mismo Sasuke se sorprendió a él mismo al decir esas palabras pero algo dentro suyo le había forzado a hacerlo—. Por ejemplo…

Naruto aún sin creérselo no hizo ademan de cambiar su actitud hacía el Uchiha.

—Me voy a casa.

— ¡¿Te vas? —exclamó—. Dejando a tu novio aquí solo y preocupado —dijo con voz baja y poniendo cara de pena.

— ¡No somos novios! —cortó.

El Uchiha suspiro y se levantó quitándose de encima algunos granos de arena que habían quedado por encima de sus vaqueros.

—Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana hablamos. Porque hoy es imposible.

—No habrá mañana, tú lo has dicho ¿No? Todo se acabó —Sasuke recordó sus palabras y sonrió.

—Sé que tú no quieres y "no puedes vivir sin mí" —repitió enrojeciendo de golpe las mejillas de Naruto.

—¡Calla! —le gritó—. Gilipollas.

— ¡Eh! —esta vez fue hasta él y lo tomó del brazo—. De verdad eres un Urusatonkashi….No te das cuenta de nada y ni a base de polvos te entra en tu cabeza hueca —Naruto afiló su mirada y le envió una cargada de resentimiento. Sasuke por su parte se mantuvo calmado—. Me gustas rubio…. —trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Y no solo eso…quizás más que eso…—comprobó que era más difícil decirlo que sentirlo y se trabó al hablar—. No tengo intención de dejarte para irme con otro ni nada de eso. Solo me gusta estar contigo.

Naruto volvió a percibir ese vacío en su interior pero esta vez con más intensidad. Se llevó una mano a su pecho y estrujo su camiseta.

—Quieres que sigamos como hasta ahora… —murmuró convencido de que era lo que el Uchiha diría que sí—. Pero yo no quiero…ya no puedo….

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Acarició la mejilla ajena con suavidad.

— ¡Porque no! No quiero sexo, estoy harto de que solo tengamos sexo y después yo me vaya a mi cama hecho pedazos pensando en la próxima vez que te veré o si lo haré y si es así hasta cuando querrás seguir. Estoy harto de despertarme y no verte allí conmigo —lo había dicho, se había desquitado y se sintió aliviado. Lo necesitaba. Aunque eso conllevará enviarlo todo a la mierda.

— ¿Eso es todo? —acercó su boca a la de Naruto y la rozo entre sus labios para después besarla con cierta ternura—. ¿Es eso lo que tanto te preocupa? No vas a perderme y estaré contigo, hoy y mañana…

Naruto negó.

—No lo entiendes…

—Perfectamente —se adelantó el de cabellos negros—. Por eso solo lo diré una vez y no volveré a repetírtelo, quiero estar contigo…. —hizo una breve pausa y siguió—. Como pareja…

Los ojos de Naruto se cargaron de desconcierto.

— ¿Cómo pareja?... —susurro sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sí, tú y yo. ¿No quieres? —alzó una ceja y espero una respuesta que tardó en llegar.

—Sí quiero pero…. —deja la frase a medias y el Uchiha se impaciento.

— ¿Pero?... ¿Por qué pones peros? Si te mueres de ganas de estar conmigo, ¡anda ya! —a Naruto lejos de gustarle oír esa verdad de la boca de Sasuke le disgusto demostrándoselo dándole un golpe en la cara.

El Uchiha se tambaleó y se alejo lo suficiente como para que no volviera a pegarle.

— ¿De qué vas imbécil? —gimió sobándose la zona afectada—. ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

Naruto simplemente le ignoró y dejándole en medio de la noche, se fue echándose a correr sin dar tiempo a que Sasuke pensara en seguirle. Las lágrimas que le acompañaron en el camino se las llevó el frío viento.

Sasuke se quedó de pie hasta que varios minutos más tarde volvió en silencio hasta su casa.

Es noche ninguno de los dos logró dormir en paz.

Y después de esa pasaron dos más y cuatro y ocho. No volvieron a verse y no porque no tuvieran ganas. El Uchiha volvía al parque cada noche, como habían acordado desde que eran amantes, para estar juntos, pero desde la pelea Naruto no había vuelto a ese lugar. Y se sentía culpable, por haberle echado en cara aquello, por sentirse tan seguro de él, ahora lo había perdido.

El rubio a pesar de sus ganas se negaba a volver a verle, a sentirse impotente y ridículo, a ser incapaz de no abrazarle y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que había sido un completo idiota al huir y no admitir que era verdad, que se moría por estar con él. Por su puto orgullo, por miedo, por cobardía. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias a un precio muy alto. La soledad le estaba matando. El no verle le mataba.

Y pasó un mes. Un mes en que ambos terminaron por acostumbrarse a ese estado de independencia. Aunque incapaz de olvidar, un día el destino hizo que volvieran a cruzarse sus vidas.

Algunos pensarían que era simple coincidencia, pero al verle Sasuke supo que no. Que era lo que realmente necesitaba y por ello se había convertido en realidad. Y esa vez, no dejaría que por nada del mundo se escapará.

— ¡Naruto! —llamó y el aludido se giró.

Cuando sus ojos celestes percibieron los negros un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Sasuke…

—Cuanto tiempo….sin vernos... —aunque no quisiera tenía que aceptar que tenerle en frente le alteraba y le provocaba un cúmulo de sensaciones difíciles de controlar—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —contestó algo seco sin saber muy bien cómo tratar la conversación. Y es que después de todo, ahora ya no eran nada. Y el solo hecho de saberlo le quemaba por dentro —. ¿Y tú?

—He tenido épocas mejores —contestó —. ¿Quieres…..?...¿Podemos hablar?

—No veo por qué no —alegó tratando de sonar lo más calmado y tranquilo posible.

Se dirigieron hacia una zona más aislada, donde el sonido del tráfico y la gente no les molestarán. Estuvieron paseando en completo silencio pasando por varios caminos hasta que Sasuke se sentó en un banco de una zona verde. Naruto permaneció de pie.

— ¿No vas a sentarte?

—Espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea lo bastante corto como para que no tenga que hacerlo —Sasuke al oír esa brusca contestación por parte de Naruto se sintió mal.

—Que difícil me lo pones….rubio….

Su pelo se meció y sintió un escalofrío acompañar esa palabra, aquella que tantas veces había oído de los labios de Sasuke y ahora volvía a oír. La había extrañado tanto…

Y se tambaleó su fortaleza. Y creyó poder volver a caer. Y deseo que Sasuke desapareciese. Para siempre. Para que todo aquello fuera mentira y pudiera seguir con su patética vida.

El mismo vacío, la misma incertidumbre. Las mismas sensaciones. Que ingenuo fue al pensar que lo había superado.

Sasuke se levantó y al estar a la altura de Nauto volvió a hablar.

— ¿Ya no piensas en mi?

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —quizás era una estupidez hacerse el duro pero ahora mismo solo le quedaba su dignidad y quería conservarla.

El Uchiha bufó.

—Ya veo…Entonces tampoco me habrás echado de menos… —cogió un par de mechones y los estrujo afilando su mirada—. Porque yo sí joder….Yo sí… No hubo ni un puto día en que no pensará en ti… —su voz se tambaleó al igual que su cuerpo. Sus labios a punto de rozar los de Naruto se pararon al ver como el otro lo separaba sutilmente.

—No puedes hacerme esto Sasuke…

—El que no puede hacerme esto eres tú —agregó y beso delicadamente su boca. Con una ternura impropia y extraña para Naruto.

—Sasuke….

—Soy un capuyo, lo sé —declaró tomando totalmente desprevenido al de ojos azules—. Y a pesar de serlo me gustaría que volvieras conmigo… —Naruto estaba a punto de interrumpirle pero Sasuke le paró depositando un dedo en sus labios—. Y no solo por sexo, ¿Entiendes? Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo. No soporto no tenerte, no soporto no verte….dios… —suspiro—. Jamás había soltado tanta cursilería de una sola vez. La de cosas que me haces decir, rubio.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír y esta vez fue él quien tomo el mando de la situación pegándose más a Sasuke y depositando ambas manos en su cintura.

—Sí, lo eres. Eres un completo capuyo. Pero ni aun así dejas de gustarme.

— ¿Eso significa que sí? —Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Eso significa que vas tener que aguantarme por mucho tiempo y pobre de ti que te pases de listo—advirtió haciendo que Sasuke le dedicara una pícara sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Volverás a pegarme?

Naruto lo tomó de la camiseta y juntó sus bocas, haciendo que chocaran en un desenfrenado y salvaje beso. Cuando Sasuke hambriento y sediento de su saliva, lamio su lengua y paseo la suya por entre sus labios lo supo con certeza. Siempre lo había sabido. Ese vacío era un hueco en su propio ser. Un hueco incapaz de llenarse por sí mismo. Necesitaba del corazón de otra persona para completarse. Del corazón de Sasuke. Y ahora lo tenía. Solo su amor lo lograba. Y ahora lo poseía.

Se abrazaron por varios minutos. Sintiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos que por tiempo habían añorado volver a encontrarse y rozarse.

—Como sigas pegándote así a mí, no voy a tener aguante y te voy a violar…. —la piel de Naruto se erizó y al oír tan vulgar declaración de Sasuke se excitó.

—Hazlo…

**Fin.**


End file.
